A Tainted Soul
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Casey has a secret she is hiding from her family. What happens when Derek finds out what her secret is?
1. Teenagers

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Life With Derek characters. However, Mr. Durling is mine. I don't own any of the songs used either.

A Tainted Soul

here we go for the hundredth time  
hand grenade pins in every line  
throw 'em up and let something shine  
going out of my fucking mind  
filthy mouth / no excuse  
find a new place to hang this noose  
string me up from atop these roofs  
knot it tight so i won't get loose  
truth is / you can stop and stare  
bled myself out and no one cares  
dug the trench out / laid down there  
with a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
yeah / someone pour it in  
make it a dirt dance floor again  
say your prayers and stomp it out  
when they bring that chorus in  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
i bleed it out / go / stop the show  
choppy words and a sloppy flow  
shotgun opera / lock and load  
cock it back and then watch it go  
mama help me / i've been cursed  
death is rolling in every verse  
candy paint on his brand new hearse  
can't contain him / he knows he works  
fuck this hurts / i won't lie / doesn't matter how hard i try  
half the words don't mean a thing and i know i won't be satisfied  
so why try ignoring him  
make it a dirt dance floor again  
say your prayers and stomp it out  
when they bring that chorus in  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
i've open up these scars  
i'll make you face this  
i pull myself apart  
i'll make you face this now  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
digging deeper just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
just to throw it away  
i bleed it out  
i bleed it out  
i bleed it out

She let the music of Linkin Park flow through her ears as she lay on her bed. Casey was so engrossed in the music she didn't hear the knock on her door; she didn't hear the call of her name. Casey was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the door open. She did, however, feel the hand on her should. Casey jumped at the physical contact. She turned around coming face to face with her mother.

"Whoa, there Case! You okay sweetheart?"

"Sorry mom, I didn't hear you," Casey explained.

"Before we go down for dinner I need to talk to you about something?" Nora began in a serious tone. Casey slightly cringed inside. "Is something going on?"

It took everything Casey had not to scream that there was, "No," she replied, shaking her head, "why do you ask?"

"You've just been so distant lately Case. I know your life has been hectic with the move, your new siblings, and your new school, but we've been here for months. You're always in your room with the door closed. You don't hang out downstairs anymore. Your grades are lower than they ever were before." Casey looked down at the homework she had just been working on. "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile Casey," her mother admitted. "And when did you start listening to rap?" her mom asked, holding up the headphones.

"That's alternative, rock, and metal mom. The rap CD is the one on the desk," Casey casually replied.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore Casey," Nora chided.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry," Casey told her mother in a straightforward manner.

Nora didn't respond to Casey's comment as she rose from her daughter's bed, "Dinner's ready."

"I just want to finish up this last paragraph and then I'll be down," Casey told her mom, gesturing towards her laptop, which contained the literature assignment she had been working on. She didn't look back at her mom as put her headphones back on and grabbed her laptop onto her lap.

Nora took one last look at her daughter before she closed the door.

* * *

Casey silently headed downstairs for dinner. Everyone was chatting around the table as Casey took her seat. She looked at what was for dinner, beef tacos, rice, and baked potatoes. Casey made a small salad of lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes and took a helping of rice.

"Is that all you're eating Casey?" George asked her, causing the table to go silent. Six pairs of eyes were trained on her.

"I don't eat beef or pork," she exclaimed as she turned her focus on her food.

George and Nora eyed each other for a moment. "While I have everyone down here I would like to make an announcement. Casey, Derek, I'm sure you both know Mr. Durling."

Casey visibly stiffened, however, no one noticed on account of Derek, "You mean Mr. 'I'm a Nerd' Durling? Nope, never heard of him," Derek commented.

"Derek!" George glared at his son. "Anyway, I work with his brother and his brother invited us to come by for a barbeque he is having this weekend. He invited a bunch of people from the firm and mentioned his brother was going to be helping him cook," George stated.

"I can't go," Derek quickly shouted.

"Derek," George scoffed.

"Dad," Derek answered back.

"Either you go or no hockey for a week," George stated.

"B-but you can't do that? Can he do that?" he asked, his second questioned directed to his brother Edwin, who in turn shrugged that he was unsure.

"You're coming right Casey?" George questioned.

Casey's head was low, "I'm busy," she quietly responded.

"Casey," her mom stated.

Casey just kept her head low, "I have to finish a book for history and write my report on it by Monday," she had replied, looking up.

"Oh yeah," Derek yelled out, "I have to do that too. See Dad, I can't go."

George angrily looked between his son and his stepdaughter. "I'm sure both of you can spare a couple of hours on Sunday for this," he stated, indicating the discussion was over.

Casey didn't say a word the rest of dinner. Nora eyed her daughter, who was acting so out of character that it wasn't even funny.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I don't have a Beta so I'm doing the best I can.


	2. Mr Durling

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story. This chapter has some hints of rape, a warning to those who do not wish to read that kind of thing. Anyway, let me know if I should continue with my story. Thanks again!

* * *

"Miss. McDonald, can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Durling called out loudly as the bell rang. Students began quickly filing out of the classroom. Casey hung by the door as student after student walked right by her, all unaware of the sudden change in Casey's mood.

"Catch you tomorrow, Mr. D," She heard one of the students call out before heading out the door.

"Later Mr. Durling," she heard someone else shout back.

Casey enviously wished she were walking out with them; however, that was not the case. "I'll catch you later Case," Emily said, giving her a sad smile as she turned her back and headed out the door just like everyone else. Casey's head hung low, she was ashamed, but not for the reasons one would think.

Once everyone had left the room, "Come on over here. Shut the door first, would you?" he asked.

Casey closed the door and silently crept her way over to the teacher's desk.

"We didn't get to finish what we started yesterday, Princess" he whispered into her ear. Casey hated that nickname. He was the only one who called her that. "What do you say we recreate the moment?" he tried to sooth her into a more relaxing mood.

Casey felt the familiar shiver up her spine as his cold rough hands began their familiar roam over her warm smooth body. His mouth soon found its way to her neck, his rough sticky tongue gliding over her silky smooth skin. She let out a gasp.

Casey wondered how she had gotten herself into this situation. Sure, she knew you were suppose to tell another authoritive adult what was going on, but when you get threatened, you get scared. That's exactly what Casey was, scared.

Mr. Durling knew George through his brother. So who would believe her if she told someone what was going on? After all, like Mr. Durling pointed out, he's known George a lot longer than George has known Casey. It would be his word against hers. The word of a dedicated teacher with tenure, the cool teacher who everyone liked, against a hormonal teenage girl. There was no she was going to start something. She didn't exactly want people to know what was happening to her. She did want someone to find out, but she didn't want the whole school and everyone in town to find out. It was embarrassing. Casey knew she shouldn't feel embarrassed…but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, Casey," he groaned, bringing her beck to reality. Casey was usually able to go somewhere else in her mind when these little 'activities' occurred. A warm tear made its way down her cheek and slowly onto her chin. "Princess!" he cried. Casey hadn't been aware that she was crying. She wasn't sure when she even started. She felt the cool air on her chest. Her tears were warm upon her face. Her shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down to her arms, limiting her arm movement. Her bra remained clasped; however it was pulled down, much like her shirt.

Mr. Durling was sucking on her already hardened nipples. "No," Casey whispered, in a barely audible voice.

The only sound that could be heard was Mr. Durling hungrily sucking away at her breast. She felt the bulge in his pants rub up against her leg. "No," she moaned, a little louder than she meant too.

Then, in a surge of emotion, Mr. Durling unexpectedly bit down harder than he meant too. "No!" Casey yelled out load.

Mr. Durling, being awoken from his reverie, smacked her across the face, "Shit!" he cursed, fumingly. Casey quickly began the process of adjusting her bra and buttoning up her shirt.

"Is everything okay in here?" Principle Wysont asked barging into the English classroom upon hearing two screams.

"Yes Sir," Mr. Durling replied. "I was just helping Miss McDonald here go over her lines for a play she's auditioning for."

The principle stood there for a moment, looking back and forth between Mr. Durling and Miss. McDonald. He debated on whether or not to believe his teacher, "Is that true Miss. McDonald?" he asked, leaning over the desk to see her, question her.

Casey, who was now fully dressed and dry faced, could only look at the principle and nodded in agreement. She could feel the spot where Mr. Durling had just smacked her on her cheek; it was cut and was going to bruise. It hurt like hell, but at the moment you couldn't tell that the violent activity had just occurred. Casey honestly didn't trust her self to speak at the moment.

"Sorry to cut rehearsal short today Mr. Durling, but I have to run," Casey heard herself unsteadily reply as she quickly crossed the classroom on wobbly legs, grabbing her bag and rushing past Principal Wysont and out into the hallway. She didn't know where that had come from, she just continued on down the hallway.

Casey quickly headed for the first exit door she could find down the barely empty hallway.

Once outside, Casey desperately tried to get her breathing under control. Calm deep breaths were all she needed, calm deep breaths…and a cigarette. She started rummaging around in her purse and was able to produce a pack of cigarettes only a moment later. Casey was more easily able to find her lighter throughout the crap assembled in her purse than she was at finding the cigarettes.

She pulled a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between her lips. She grabbed the lighter and after a few short clicks and an intake of breath, Casey closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the school and exhaled out a long smoke filled breath of air.

There was no way she could go back into school today, she though. So, where do most girls go to kill a little time? The mall. More importantly, Casey pulled out her compact; she would be able to cover most of the bruise that would soon be on her face, allowing her to get to her room, which was enough for the moment.


	3. Rebellion

AN: So there are apparently people who like my story. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, this is for all of you. I am updating this from London, where I am studying for a month. Also, I realized I forgot to mention the song in the first chapter is Bleed It Out by Linkin Park.

* * *

Casey looked at the t-shirts she held in her hands. All the shirts were of a dark color, mostly black. The shirts contained different band logos on them; the bands being some of the ones Casey had recently begun to enjoy listening to.

"Do you need to be checked out?" the sales girl asked Casey from where she was putting out some new shirts out onto the shelves.

"Yes Ma'am," Casey politely responded.

The sales girl went around the counter to the register and began ringing up the items. Casey noticed the girl had a bunch of piercings in her ears, one in her nose, lip, and eyebrow. Casey got an idea.

She walked out of Hot Topic and saw Claire's jewelry store two shops over. Casey saw a woman close to the entrance of the store and decided to put her plan into action.

Casey walked up to the girl standing behind the counter, "Hi, I would like to get my ears pierced, second holes and my cartilage" she explained.

"Okay and are you her parent or guardian?" the girl asked the woman behind Casey, "Yes I am."

"Alright, I just need to copy your license. And if you could just sign these papers here, here, and here," the girl stated, showing the Mrs. Keshler where to sign.

"Alright," Mrs. Keshler replied, handing over her license and she began signing her name in the appropriate places.

"We are going to do your seconds holes first and then your cartilage, okay dear?"

"Okay," Casey nervously responded.

Which pair would you like?" the sales girl asked Casey.

"The 14kt gold studs," she responded with a smile pointing to the ones displayed on the chart. Thankfully Casey had enough money saved up from all of those times she babysat to afford this spur of the moment decision.

Casey knew she could have been more rebellious and pierced her eyebrow or her lip, but that just wasn't quite her thing, at least not yet. For the moment, she would be content with second holes and her cartilage, left side.

"It's weird that we live just down the street from each other."

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Thanks again," Casey told Mrs. Keshler.

"It's no problem dear, I've done worse things when I was a teenager, but we won't tell your parents, just to be on the safe side," she smiled.

"Okay," Casey laughed, thankful that this woman seemed to understand the need to be a little rebellious.

"I have to go pick up Timmy from school. Do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Keshler asked.

"I think I'm gonna shop a little longer, but thank you though. And if you ever need a babysitter feel free to come by," Casey offered.

"I may end up taking you up on that offer," the older woman chuckled. "Take care Casey," she finished as she turned around and headed for the exit doors. Casey watched the woman's retreating form. The day had certainly taken a couple of unexpected turn of events.

Casey arrived home just before Nora was due to arrive home from work. She opened the door and peeked into the house. She had made sure her hair covered her ears just in case someone was home. After visually and audibly confirming that the den was in fact vacant, Casey dashed through the room and up the stairs into the confinements of her own room without being noticed.

Nora knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. Nothing. "Casey," nothing. Another knock and call later, Nora opened her daughter's bedroom door to find her daughter asleep on her bed. Nora looked down at her daughter, her little girl. She noticed tear streaks on Casey's face; she must have cried herself to sleep. Nora's heart broke, she wished so badly that she could help Casey through whatever it was she was going through.

Nora had talked to George and they decided to talk to Dennis and see if Casey might want to go live with her dad for a while. Nora just wasn't sure how to make Casey happy, so maybe Dennis could try.

"No," Casey mumbled in her sleep, turning. "No, I don't want to," Casey cried out.

Nora stood frozen, watching her daughter toss and turn, troubled in her subconscious as well.

"No," Casey sobbed into the silence of her room.

Nora couldn't look away as she watch a tear fall from her daughter's closed eyes. "No, stop it. Stop it!" Casey started screaming.

"Casey," Nora called out, rushing to her daughter's bed.

"No, stop it," Casey continued to call out, tossing and turning.

"Casey, honey, wake up," Nora called again, steadying her daughter's shoulders.

Casey bolted up in her bed, her eyes shot open, wildly shooting around and she was gasping for air.

"Calm down Casey, honey, it was just a dream," Nora soothingly but loud enough that Casey would hear her. "Deep breaths Casey. Come on Case, deep breaths," she repeated. Casey began to visibly calm, "That's it sweetheart." Casey continued to take big long deep breaths of air.

"You okay now?" Nora asked with a sweet smile on her face, while tucking a piece of hair that had been wildly flying about in Casey's face behind her ear. Casey nodded that she was good.

"That was some dream you had there," Nora mentioned. Casey just looked down; she was tired of lying to her mom and feeling like she was running around behind everyone's backs doing something wrong.

"Casey…" Nora began in a worried tone, "did you pierce your ears?" she angrily ended.

"Mom-"

"…And your cartilage?"

"Mom please!"

"Casey I don't understand. What is going on with you?" she questioned.

"Mr. Durling raped me," she mumbled, her voice barely audible for the fear of what Mr. Durling told her would come true.

"What?" Nora confusing asked.

"He raped me," Casey responds a bit softer. She had never said it out loud before. Saying it out loud like that makes the whole thing seem more…real.

"I can't believe you would stoop this low," Nora seethed.

"What?" now it was Casey's turn to be confused at the situation.

"You know, Derek told us how Mr. Durling usually asks you to stay behind after class and that you're always going off about how you hate him. But to say that the man is raping you, Casey. That is just…just…" Nora got up off the bed shaking her head and walked to the door.

"You are grounded until further notice," Nora spoke, her voice void of any emotion, before slamming the door closed.

* * *

Should I keep it going? Let me know.


	4. BBQ

AN: Thank you all again for your reviews and helpful words, please keep them coming! Here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for me to post.

* * *

Casey stayed in her room on Saturday with the door locked, all day. Nora would come by and ask for some confirmation that she was still there. Casey would blast Three Days Grace through her stereo.

Unfortunately, Casey had to go to the barbeque on Sunday. She hadn't moved from the corner she had been standing in all alone since her arrival.

"Hi Casey," she heard him whisper.

Casey quickly spun around and was face to face with Mr. Durling. "Hi," she weakly greeted quickly casting her eyes downward.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes," he seethed into her ear.

Casey fidgeted upon feeling his breath on her neck. She squirmed as she watched him walk off and mingle. Casey cast her gaze about; making sure no one had been watching the interaction between them. Satisfied at not finding any watchful eyes, Casey made her way over to the drinks.

Casey was unaware that Derek had been watching them. Derek had instantly seen how uncomfortable the entire situation had made Casey. He knew something was up, but he wasn't quite sure what. He began following Casey when she…cute girl.

Casey was slowly walking along the hallway upstairs, when she was roughly dragged into one of the rooms by a pair of strong hands. "Wha-" Casey began, but her mouth was soon covered by one of the strong hands.

"Sh! Don't scream," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into the bedroom, using his foot to shut the door, quickly locking it. Mr. Durling shoved Casey onto the bed. He began unbuttoning her shirt. "My god you're beautiful," he exclaimed. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He loved playing with Casey's long hair. Casey shivered as he spread kisses all over her body.

"Don't," she asked him.

"I want…you…to call…my name," he gasped out in between kisses. "Call…my…name," he demanded.

"I d-don't know it," Casey wishing he would just leave her alone.

"Lance," he informed. He pulled of her pants and then he pushed her panties down to her knees.

The tears fell onto Casey's cheeks at the knowing of what he was about to do. He pushed his way into her, coming harder and harder.

Casey didn't need to fake her orgasm to convince him of anything. She was barely able to audibly moan, "Lance," at how disgusted she was.

"That's it baby, that's it," he whispered into thin air, his eyes closed, pushing, coming faster and harder than before. He tangled his hands into her hair. She hated feeling his rough hands tangle her silken trestles.

Casey turned over to the side of the bed and puked. Mr. Durling was immediately turned off upon hearing Casey's puking action, ruining the moment that was almost over anyways.

As soon as Casey leaned her head away from the puking she had just done, she felt a sharp pain and felt her neck snap back towards the smelly mess that just came out of her insides.

"Bitch!" he yelled out. Mr. Durling jumped back from his position on top of Casey.

"Shit, shit!" he seethed. "Damn," he quickly pulled his underwear and pants back up, making himself look presentable in just mere minutes.

Casey wasn't feeling particularly well when Mr. Durling rushed out of the room. She hadn't realized Derek had been right outside the door as Mr. Durling rushed out.

"Casey?" Derek questioned.

"Go away Derek," Casey mumbled as she sat up, getting appropriate. Her head hurt like a bitch.

"Casey, what the hell just happened?" Derek demanded, noticing the pink mark on her cheek that would obviously turn into a bruise. That made him want to punch the guy out even more than before.

Casey turned to look him in the eye.

The glare she gave Derek was emotionless. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't Mr. Sensitive, but he did have a heart. That was something he was sure of. But at that moment in time, he wasn't so sure about Casey. Her look sent shivers up his spine.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Derek," she replied as she made her way to the bathroom where Casey was able to grab some toilet paper and cleaning supplies.

"Casey," Derek called after her as they both re-entered the bedroom. She didn't turn around, "is he fucking you?"

Casey did turn to look back at this comment, "No Derek, he is rapping me," she replied in too calm of a voice. A lone tear escaped from her eye as she cleaned up the mess.

"Hey," Derek tried.

"Don't touch me Derek," Casey yelled.

"Casey, you need to-"

"Mom didn't believe me," she told him as she brought the toilet paper to the toilet and flushed it.

"But-"

"There are no buts Derek," Casey told him as she returned to the bedroom and began sprinkling the cleaning supplies over the carpet. "There, good as new," Casey exclaimed once she was done.

"He does it after English, before lunch, right?"

"Yeah."

"I got a plan," Derek told her.

Casey looked at him for a minute, "Why are you helping me Derek?"

"Casey, what he is doing is wrong. No one should have to go through something like this. You should know that."

"The weird thing is that I do know that," Casey stated, her eyes flickering to the floor before going back to his.

"Besides, no one is allowed to mess with my family, well, no one except me anyways. But that is what you are now Casey, family," Derek smirked back.

Casey sheepishly grinned for the first time since this whole thing started.

"There's that smile," he encouraged. "And hey, when did these happen?" Derek asked, using his fingers to help him get a better look at her earrings.

"That day I skipped last period and stayed in my room all night," Casey mumbled.

"Casey, you've just stated your basic day," he acknowledged. "Come on, let's go back outside."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I have." She shuffled her feet, "Can we go to the front? I need a cigarette…badly." Casey asked, unaware of the shocked look on Derek's face.

Derek, in slight shock, just eyed her for a minute, "Yeah, that's cool," he smirked.

Casey looked at over at her stepbrother. Maybe being part of the Venturi family wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Good? Bad? I would love to hear your input, so please review!


	5. Video Tapes

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Life With Derek characters.

AN Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

* * *

"Miss. McDonald," Mr. Durling called out in a more authoritative moan than normal, just as the dying sounds of the school bell faded away.

Casey froze mid step at the sound of her name being drawled out by his voice. A couple of girls snickered as they strolled past her frozen form on the way out of the classroom. Casey cast her eyes downward as she was pasted student by student. None of them realizing the danger they were inflicting upon her as they continued out the room, leaving her alone with...him.

"Casey," once everyone was out of the classroom, Mr. Durling nodded his head. Casey was unaware of the nod, still facing the door, however, she knew the silent request being made from the call of her name. Casey shuffled over to the door to shut it. She saw Derek waiting across the hallway. He was leaning against the wall with his video camera in his hand.

Derek had gotten Sam and Ralph to help him wirelessly connect the video camera to the television in the principle's office. They programmed the VCR to record…now. The television in the principle's office should be automatically turning itself on now as well.

Casey could only assume that Ralph and Sam were coming to meet him. She inhaled a deep breath. This was it. Casey only had to endure this thing one more time. She let out a deep exhale. She shut the door, shutting the outside world out. Casey didn't move.

"Come here Casey," he called out to her from behind his desk.

Casey made her way over to his desk as usual, quietly and slowly as always.

Mr. Durling was already unzipping his pants, "I'm tired of always getting interrupted," he grumbled. "We are going to start off like this."

Casey looked over towards the window of the door and at the camera Derek was holding. She couldn't let Mr. Durling see the camera. Although, he was definitely too occupied on other things at the moment to notice anything out of the ordinary. She felt his rough hands mvoing around her body. "No," Casey cried as he began to unbutton her pants in a not so friendly manner.

"Sh, now Casey, we've been over this before," he soothingly responded. "You know things are easier for us both when you cooperate."

Everything happened so fast, before Casey could even blink, he had her underwear down and was fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

Casey cried out in pain, "That's it baby," he comforted, thinking she was orgasming already. "That's it." Casey instantly felt his hands move into her long locks. She wished someone would come in and interupt them. She wished the fire alarm would go off. She wish for something to happen, anything to happen. Casey was tempted to look over at Derek, but there was no way she could meet his gaze while this was happening. She was uncomfortable knowing he was watching, that this was being recorded. However, Casey was comforted by the fact that it would all be over soon enough. It all depended on Derek recording this act. She just believed he was on the other side of the window watching this take place through his camera lense. She would know when it was done that he had been there and done what she had needed him to do.

Casey wasn't sure how long they stayed there but it felt like it had been going on for hours. In actuality, only a couple of minutes had passed when the door to the classroom was pushed open and the Principle Wysont entered the place Casey considered to be her personal hell in all its glory on this particular day.

"Wh-what the…?" Mr. Durling mumbled, unable to form any words, being rendered speechless at this invasion .

Principle Wysont stepped aside to let the police officers into the room.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he began. Casey began redressing herself, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. She had tears silently falling onto her cheeks.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, looking at her. Casey's eyes found his, her hurt, fear, embarrassment, and anger were all apparent through her eyes. Mr. Durling reared back, the police pulling him out of the room, as if he had just been slapped by the realization of how what he had done affected Casey.

"Do not talk to her!" Principle Wysont yelled at him.

"Casey," Derek ran into the room.

"Whoa, their Mr. Venturi, where do you think you're going?" he asked, putting a hand on Derek's chest, preventing him from entering.

"She's my stepsister," Derek informed.

"Okay," he looked sympathetically at Casey.

"Hey," Derek greeted upon seeing Casey. He enveloped her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay now, you hear me?"

Derek didn't think she responded to his question. All he felt were her tears soaking into his shirt and her constant shivering and shaking. "Can we get a blanket over here, she's shaking and shivering?" Derek explained, keeping a watchful eye on his stepsister.

Derek watched as one of the officers moved to hand Casey a police jacket. She looked to be miles away. The police officer went to put the jacket over her shoulders, but when the he got near Casey shied away. The officer expected that and told Derek not to worry after he offered apologies on his sister's behalf. Thankfully the police officer was not offended.

Derek pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the familiar number that would connect him to one of the people Casey needed to hear from right now. "Please tell me you didn't burn down anything at school?" his stepmother jokingly asked after a couple of rings.

"Nora…its Casey. You need to come to school now. I'll call Dad," Derek replied.

"Derek," there was a pause, "okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Next, Derek called George, "Please don't tell me you burned down the school?"

"The fire department would be calling instead of me," Derek joked. "Dad…you need to come down to the school. It's Casey. Nora's on her way."

"I'll be there in five minutes, D," George told his son. "Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Be there for her son."

"Yeah dad."

Derek leaned up against the wall, never taking his eyes off his step-sister. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore. Derek vowed then and there to be the brother she deserved. Casey sacrificed a lot for her mom to marry his dad and to move into his house. She deserved a lot more than she got in return.

"What's going on?" Nora frantically demanded, walking into the classroom with George right next to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi," Principle Wysont asked.

"Casey?" Nora questioned, seeing her daughter. Casey's back was against the wall as she sat on the floor. She still had the police jacket over her shoulders. She also had a small bruise from yesterday on her cheek. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. Her face looked tired. She had one of her earphones in her ear to calm her self down. Derek silently made his way over to her where she was sitting. He stood by her side.

"Mrs. Venturi, it seems that over the past two months, Casey has been…repeatedly…raped….by her English teacher, Mr. Durling," the principle informed.

Nora looked at her daughter, who had her eyes downcast, her heart broke. "Casey."

"Can we go home?" Casey asked in a hoarse voice, her eyes still not focusing on anyone. Derek's hand found her shoulder and gave it a little encouraging squeeze.

"Do you need her anymore?" George asked one of the officers, eager to take the kids home.

"No, we didn't talk to her since she was so upset. We were gonna visit her in a couple of days to talk to her. Besides, we have evidence on tape," the police officer explained.

"You have a tape?" George asked.

"It seems that gentleman over there," he said, pointing to Derek, "got the action on a video camera and it was recorded on the video camera and on the television in Principle Wysont's office, where it was wirelessly connected."

George looked over at Derek, who was solely focused on Casey. He took his jacket off and replaced the cop's jacket with his. A small smile quickly flashed on Casey's face as she looked up at Derek.

"You guy's ready to go?"

Derek and Casey were going home with George and Nora was gonna meet them at home; she wanted to run to the store to pick up dinner.

"Casey," Nora called out before getting into her car.

"Don't worry about it," Casey mumbled, she knew her mother was sorry and know worried about her. However, Casey wasn't in the mood to discuss anything. She just wanted to go home and have some time to herself.

"Casey I'm sorry," Nora replied.

"It's okay," Casey replied again, jumping into George's car.

"You want me to stop anywhere to get you anything?" George asked.

"Could we stop at starbucks?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I think we can do that?" George answered with a huge smile on his face; things were going to be okay.


End file.
